russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PNoy on IBC and RPN has a sequestered
March 19, 2013 The Aquino administration's plans to privatize RPN 9 and IBC 13 has in history. If the impact positively, the TV landscape recently ruled by a giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA in the tagline of Kapamilya and Kapuso along with third sport now have TV5 as Kapatid, IBC as Kapinoy and Studio 23 as Kabarkada. The current Aquino administration seems decided on the privatization of government sequestered stations Radio Philippines Network Inc. (RPN-9) and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC 13), as was announced in 2011. Presidential Communications Operations Office Secretary Herminio “Sonny” Coloma Jr. said this move would mean government’s focusing on People’s Television Network (PTV-4) since the government is mandated to operate only the one network while IBC is now the number 3 leading network recently, according to the network's president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC chairman Eric Canoy. The ownership means the Aquino who were accused of acquiring the channels as part of the family. President Noynoy Aquino clarified on yesterday that his family had interest in RPN 9 and IBC 13. To question ownership means seeking out the Marcoses who were accused of acquiring the channels as part of the family's alleged ill-gotten wealth. However, Sen. Bongbong Marcos clarified on Tuesday that his family had long lost interest in RPN 9 and IBC 13. In a radio interview, the new senator explained that the stations were sequestered, their privatization is for the courts to decide. Also, the Aquino administration wants to privatized the Marcos-sequestered broadcast networks RPN and IBC. It was confirmed that RPN was sold by Solar Entertainment but IBC is under observation because has a blocktimer with Viva Communications, Inc. to created a primetime block Viva-TV. Said the government intends to retain only one channel, PTV-4 and the government intends to fully privatize RPN-9 first, and then IBC-13, by 2013 which means a No.3. "It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and PTV 4). We also gained more viewers." IBC 13 now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with RPN 9's rental of the facilities. There are plans that RPN and IBC to the private sector. Possible buyers include Viva Entertainment (IBC's blocktimer and production partner) and the PLDT Group of Manny Pangilinan. The financial lossed of TV network Radio Philippines Network (RPN) will result in the retrenchment of 2000 employees last October 2012 and retained IBC remains a No. 3 leading TV station for The Kapinoy Network, there by making just a competitive to the established networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Coloma's office, by virtue of Executive Order No. 4, oversees RPN-9, along with IBC-13 and PTV-4 and other government-owned or donor controlled media assets. Both RPN-9 and IBC-13 were among the assets that the government of former President Corazon Aquino sequestered after the Marcos dictatorship years. The government, however, only has a minority 20% stake in RPN-9 following a previous court ruling, Coloma said. He added that his office was informed by RPN management that it already issued letters or notices of retrenchment to some 200 employees of the network. The retrenchment program starts October 1 and will take effect in November. IBC's FM radio stations 89 DMZ would return last 2011 and now rebranding as iDMZ 891, which has been the #1 urban music and dance mix FM radio stations aims to target the A-B-C markets, while IBC recently more aggressive in surging ahead in the ratings as the Kapinoy network at the time cater to the mass media. At the time, IBC won as 2012 PMPC Star Awards and 2013 KBP Golden Dove Awards for the Best TV Station, while other shows also won as Best TV show in different categories. In the meantime, gained popularly last 2011 when in 2013 for a new hit telenovela Rosalinda, a Mexican soap oprea starring Thalia and My Daughter the Flower, a Korean soap operas which aired on Viva-TV on IBC. Also, around this time on IBC, Viva-TV introduced animated series Winx Club franchise to the Philippine become the phenomenal cartoons and a Japanese popular cartoons Cyborg Kurochan. A two top networks, ABS-CBN and GMA Network were focused to the asianovelas, telenovelas and animes to their new programming lineup along with the imports from Mexico, Korea, Japan and Taiwan for the established popular shows. Meanwhile, showing local blockbuster movies from Viva Films and recently acquired the local franchised in the two popular and top-rating game shows: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (hosted by Drew Arellano) and The Weakest Link (hosted by RIchard Yap) which has been the phenomenal game show, also with a popular talent search show Born to be a Star (hosted by Anja Aguilar) on primetime TV which block timers of Viva Television, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. IBC's primetime block Viva-TV from 5:00pm to 12:00mn, which is the home to the popular basketball tournaments for the NBA and PBA games, and a boxing matches from Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao together with a sports events like Olympic Games and SEA Games.